


Nobody said that it would last forever

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [6]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Kyoru Week 2019, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Kyo dreams of the what if, should he be free from the cat's curseA continuation of "For every second you been talking I’ve been trying to count the lines around your face"Prompt fill for Day 7-Forever





	Nobody said that it would last forever

Kyo pondered quietly at the vacant window- which he glanced one or two olds passing through the cell. His eyes gazed up to the ceiling, imaging star maps of higher places. After all, Kazuma promised him that they will someday, travel to higher places.

After all Shigure’s house is temporal. Eventually, it is fated that he will be in his cage. Maybe he should have learned to move away from connections. Connections that eventually will be severed. After all, forever seems cursed.

In his lucidness, he heard the footsteps of a girl. A girl whose name which he has to force it out of her throat, Her name become his beacon of hope in times of darkness, as she took herself in the form of a benevolent goddess. She etched the worlds in mortal grounds.

She is beautiful...

And it seems like an eternity without her shining pre scene.

Now it seems to be passed as he looked through little light bathed in his bench. I wish you are there Tohru.

That line etched in his mind as he wanders through that flickering memory.

He wished to hold it forever.

And forever sees far.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lewis's Capaldi's "Forever"
> 
> Comments and Feedback are appreciated.


End file.
